desperation_forumfandomcom-20200214-history
Haru Soragawa
Haru Soragawa is one of the characters featured in Super Desperation. He is also one of the five main characters in Super Desperation Z. He was killed by Shouji Inoue in Super Desperation chapter 1. Personality Haru is a relaxed character and never raise his voice - in fact, the only time he spoke during Super Desperation was when shouting "SIE SIND DAS ESSEN UND WIR SIND DIE JÄGER" at Kazuki Yokohama. He often looks at things with a hint of boredom, and people tend to get angry at him for not taking things seriously. Biography Pre-Despair Incident Haru got into skydiving by a chance. Eight months ago, he won a skydiving trip, and it turned out he was a natural. Since people said he was good at it, and he got motivation to continue. He quickly became known in the skydiving world as the boy who falls most gracefully, whatever that means. His talent did not go unnoticed by Hope's Peak Academy and they invited him to become a student under the title "Super High School Level Skydiver". Super Desperation Z Events Haru was one of Zouken Kariya's assistants during The Z Project. High School Life of Mutual Killing Prologue - Academy of Despair and Students of Hope Haru woke up with the other students at Hope's High. He explored the cafeteria with Shouji Inoue. Chapter 1 - So This Bird Walked Into A Bar And Said, "How's That Good Luck For You?" Haru is murdered by Shouji Inoue in the cafeteria. His body was put in a classroom on the second floor, but was discovered and moved to a first floor classroom by Yasuhiro Jin. Execution Free Fall Over the Country of Impalement Haru is inside a Monochrome helicopter, wearing a parachute. Monobear kicks him out and jumps after him. Several Monobears are falling through the air around Haru as he activates his parachute. However, instead of activating, a bunch of headphones fall out. Haru looks in shock as the ground gets closer and closer, the Monobears around him activating their parachutes. The ground is covered with long iron spears sticking out from it. A Monobear with a classic king's red coat is standing down there, waving. Several other Monobears are standing there as well, holding a sign saying "Welcome to the Country of Impalement, Haru Soragawa!" Haru tries to take the parachute from one of the Monobears but fails. As he falls to the ground, impaled by the spears - his blood everywhere - the Monobears in the air forms a bear head-shaped formation in the air, and the Monobear king and his subjects clap their hands, pleased with the show. This execution never happened as Haru was murdered. Trivia *Haru Soragawa means "Spring Sky-Ricefield". *Haru rarely speaks due to the fact that he has nothing to say. Or, rather, nothing he wants to say. *He is listed as student number 10 in the class roster. *Haru would have stood between Mason Jones and Shouji Inoue in court had he not been killed. Gallery Haru.png haru2.png haru3.png haru4.png haru_soragawa.png HARU.png dead.png Category:Desperation Characters Category:Students Category:Desperation Z Students Category:Z Project Participants Category:Desperation Z Characters